


Always There

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has Lanie's back, even when it comes to finding a new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of [](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chromaticvision**](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/).

The door opened and Lanie looked up from the corpse she was examining. Kate held a bag in her hand and she jiggled it.

"Ready for your break? I brought us lunch."

"Give me a few to clean up. I'll meet you in my office." A couple of minutes later, she was eating a burger and sharing fries with Kate. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what's up? You weren't exactly forthcoming over the phone."

Lanie put her burger down as she shrugged. "My lease is almost up and I've been thinking about moving to a new place. My apartment's a dump."

***

"Where have you been looking?"

" _That's_ the problem. I've been so caught up with work that I haven't had time to take a step anywhere that isn't home or here. The only thing in my fridge is an old carton of Chinese and a half empty can of whip cream."

Kate nodded. "I know how that feels. I have some of my research from when I was looking for a new place. You can have it."

"Perfect. And you'll come with me to view apartments?"

"Whenever we both have the free time, sure."

Lanie grinned. "I'll treat you to dinner."

***

It took several weeks but the two found Lanie a new apartment a couple of blocks away from Kate's. As promised, Lanie took Kate out to dinner.

Lanie gestured around the expensive restaurant and glanced back at Kate. They were wearing exquisite gowns they bought a day ago from their shopping trip. "We look _good_. Too bad we're both dating people because girl, we could really sweep up here."

Kate laughed as the waiter led them to their table. "You didn't have to splurge for this, Lanie."

"You kidding? I know a guy. We're eating free." Lanie opened the menu.


End file.
